The Cheetah Princess
Cast: *Odette - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Swan Odette - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Derek - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rothbart - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Jean Bob - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Speed - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Puffin - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Bromley - Brer Wolf (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Lord Rogers - Robin Hood *Queen Uberta - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) *King William - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Chamberlain - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Bridgit the Witch - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *The Great Animal - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Gators in the Moat - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Baby Odette - Bunny (Snow White and the Seen Dwarfs; 1937) *Young Odette - Bunny Yzma (Kronk's New Groove) *Mid-teen Odette - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *Young Adult Odette - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Young Derek - Vuk (The Little Fox; 1981) *Mid-teen Derek - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Adult Derek - Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *King William's Captain - Gideon Grey (Zootopia) *Target Practice Elephant - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Target Practice Fox - Rita (Hugo, the Movie Star) *Target Practice Lion - Leo Feinstein (Leo's Story) *Target Practice Bear - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Target Practice Moose - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Target Practice Stork - Bobby the Penguin (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Target Practice Boar - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Target Practice Duck - Ugly (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Target Practice Rabbit - E.B (Hop) *Mouse - Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Dragon - Vildrok (Dragons: Destiny of Fire) *Fly - Sparky (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Rothbart's back-up singers - 3 Female Country Singers (A Goofy Movie) *Reptile Rogers - Pua (The Lion Guard) *Bird Uberta - Sally (The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure) *Pig Chamberlain - Frantic Pig (Zootopia) *Monkey Bromley - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) *The Singing Men - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *The Princesses - Neera, Plio, Suri, Baylene, Eema (Dinosaur; 2000), Peaches, Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift), Jeena, Aleu, Dusty (Balto 1,2&3), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Jasiri, Twiga, Tiifu, Suri, Female Hare, Ogopa, Laini, Genet, Young Hare, Madoa and Dhahabu (The Lion Guard) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Various Animals *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Rolly, Tripod, Whizzer and Dipstick (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Prologue #"This is My Idea" #'What Else is There?' #Cain Attacks Stu #At Cheetah Lake #"Practice, Practice, Practice" #'Assemble for Counting' #Brer Rabbit and Brer Turtle #Lucky #Maid Marian and Robin Hood #"No Fear" #Nick Wilde and Brer Wolf #'It's Not What It Seems' #Nick Finds Judy #"No More Mr. Nice Guy" #At Cain's Dungeon #"To the Ball" #"Princesses on Parade" #The Unexpected Guest #Gator-Aid #Judy Flies, Nick Gallopes #Nick Battles Cain #Happily Ever After #End Credits Movie Used: *The Swan Princess (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Zootopia (2016) *Dinosaur (2000) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Little Fox (1981) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Robin Hood (1973) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Hugo, the Movie Star (1996) *Leo's Story (2006) *Brother Bear 1 (2003) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Hop (2011) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Dragons: Destiny of Fire (2006) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) Audio used from: *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *El Chavo: Kickin' It *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Gallery: Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Human Odette Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Swan Odette Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Derek Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Rothbart Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Jean-Bob Brer Turtle.jpg|Brer Turtle as Speed Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Puffin Brer Wolf.jpg|Brer Wolf as Bromley Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Lord Rogers Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Queen Uberta Stu Hopps.jpg|Stu Hopps as King William Timon34.jpg|Timon as the Chamberlain Reirei.png|Reirei as Bridgit the Witch Hellhound 1.png|The Red Hellhound as the Great Animal Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as the Gators in the Moat Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs